Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack
The Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack is a four disc compilation of the music contained in Final Fantasy VII. There are 85 tracks split over the four CDs with music composed, arranged, and produced by Nobuo Uematsu. Development Called by Uematsu his "greatest harvest" in terms of creativity, the soundtrack, despite its length, was composed in a period of less than a year, as opposed to the bi-annual period of producing that had become the standard regarding the previous original soundtracks. Final Fantasy VII's soundtrack was innovative in that it was the first game in the series to include a track with digitized vocals, "One-Winged Angel", which has been described as Uematsu's "most recognizable contribution" to the music of the Final Fantasy series The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII greatly expanded the whole body of musical works of the Final Fantasy VII universe. Nevertheless, the most popular themes amongst fans remain a part of the original soundtrack, which include "Those Who Fight", "Aerith's Theme", "J-E-N-O-V-A" and the previously mentioned "One-Winged Angel". Track List Disc 1 (73:59) 1.プレリュード (Pureryūdo) "The Prelude" - 3:12 :Played during the introduction screen. 2.オープニング~爆破ミッション (Ōpuningu ~ Bakuha Misshon) "Opening ~ Bombing Mission" - 3:59 3.魔晄炉 (Makō Ro) "Mako Reactor" - 3:26 4.不安な心 (Fuan na Kokoro) "Heart of Anxiety" - 4:00 5.ティファのテーマ (Tifa no Tēma) "Tifa's Theme" - 5:23 6.バレットのテーマ (Baretto no Tēma) "Barret's Theme" - 3:22 7.急げ! (Isoge!) "Hurry!" - 2:25 8.闇に潜む (Yami ni Hisomu) "Lurking in the Darkness" - 2:26 9.神羅カンパニー (Shinra Kanpanī) "Shinra Company" - 4:13 10.闘う者達 (Tatakau Monotachi, lit. "Those Who Fight") "Let the Battles Begin!" - 2:38 11.ファンファーレ (Fanfāre) "Fanfare" - 0:53 12.教会に咲く花 (Kyōkai ni Saku Hana) "Flowers Blooming in the Church" - 5:09 13.タークスのテーマ (Tākusu no Tēma) "Turks' Theme" - 2:20 14.腐ったピザの下で (Kusatta Piza no Shita De) "Under the Rotting Pizza" - 3:21 15.虐げられた民衆 (Shiitagerareta Minshū) "The Oppressed" - 2:34 16.蜜蜂の館 (Mitsubachi no Kan) "Honeybee Inn" - 4:22 17.お前は…誰だ (Omae wa... Dare Da) "Who...Are You?" - 1:20 18.スラムのドン (Suramu no Don) "Don of the Slums" - 2:10 19.神羅ビル潜入 (Shinra Biru Sennyū) "Infiltrating Shinra" - 3:51 20.更に闘う者達 (Sara Ni Tatakau Monotachi, lit. "Those Who Fight Further") "Fight On!" - 3:22 21.レッドXIIIのテーマ (Reddo XIII no Tēma) "Red XIII's Theme" - 1:26 22.クレイジーモーターサイクル (Kureijī Mōtāsaikuru) "Crazy Motorcycle" - 4:47 23.想いを胸に (Omoi o Mune Ni) "Dear to the Heart" - 2:11 Disc 2 (63:34) 1.F.F.VIIメインテーマ (F.F. VII Mein Tēma) "Main Theme" - 6:31 2.旅の途中で (Tabi no Tochū De) On Our Way" - 3:42 3.お休み,また明日 (Oyasumi, Mata Ashita) "Good Night, Until Tomorrow" - 0:08 4.5年前のあの日 (Gonen Mae no ano Hi) "On That Day, 5 Years Ago" - 3:09 5.牧場の少年 (Bokujō no Shōnen) "Farm Boy" - 2:53 6.ワルツ・デ・チョコボ (Warutsu de Chokobo) "Waltz De Chocobo" - 0:35 7.エレキ・デ・チョコボ (Ereki de Chokobo) "Electric De Chocobo" - 3:44 8.シンコ・デ・チョコボ (Shinko de Chokobo) "Cinco De Chocobo" - 3:24 9.黒マントの男を追え (Kuro Manto no Otoko o Oe) "In Search of the Man in Black" - 3:02 10.鷺の砦 (Sagi no Toride) "Fort Condor" - 3:51 11.ルーファウス歓迎式典 (Rūfausu Kangei Shikiten) "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" - 2:09 12.二本足で立つのも難しいものだな (Nihon Ashi de Tatsu no mo Muzukashii Mono da na) "It's Hard To Stand On Both Feet, Isn't It?" - 3:23 13.血の跡 (Chi no Ato) "Trail Of Blood" - 4:04 14.(J-E-N-O-V-A) "J-E-N-O-V-A" - 2:18 15.つづきから (Tsuzuki Kara) "Continue?" - 0:31 16.太陽の海岸 (Taiyō no Kaigan) "Costa Del Sol" - 2:23 17.裏切り者の烙印 (Uragirimono no Rakuin) "Mark Of a Traitor" - 3:33 18.炭坑の街 (Tankō no Machi) "Mining Town" - 3:03 19.ゴールドソーサー (Gōrudo Sōsā) "Gold Saucer" - 1:55 20.ケット・シーのテーマ (Ketto Shī no Tēma) "Cait Sith's Theme" - 3:24 21.砂の流刑地 (Suna no Ryūkeichi) "Desert Wasteland" - 5:42 Disc 3 (73:24) 1.星降る峡谷 (Hoshi Furu Kyōkoku) "Cosmo Canyon" - 3:38 2.生命の流れ (Seimei no Nagare) "Lifestream" - 4:10 3.偉大なる戦士 (Idai naru Senshi) "The Great Warrior" - 3:22 4.忍びの末裔 (Shinobi no Matsuei) "Descendant of Shinobi" - 3:00 5.星に選ばれし者 (Hoshi ni Erabareshi Mono) "Those Chosen by the Planet" - 3:39 6.悪夢の始まり (Akumu no Hajimari) "The Nightmare Begins" - 2:58 7.シドのテーマ (Shido no Tēma) "Cid's Theme" - 3:02 8.タイニーブロンコを奪え! (Tainī Buronko o Ubae!) "Steal The Tiny Bronco!" - 1:19 9.ウータイ (Ūtai) "Wutai" - 4:27 10.マテリアいただき (Materia Itadaki) "Stolen Materia" - 1:37 11.本命穴チョコボ (Honmei Ana Chokobo) "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" - 1:50 12.フィドル・デ・チョコボ (Fidoru de Chokobo) "Fiddle de Chocobo" - 2:57 13.大当たりぃ~ (Ōatarī~) "Jackpot" - 0:44 14.涙のタンゴ (''Namida no Tango) "Tango of Tears" - 0:47 15.初舞台 (Hatsu Butai) "Debut" - 2:37 16.花火に消された言葉 (Hanabi ni Kesareta Kotoba) "Words Drowned by Fireworks" - 3:01 17.樹海の神殿 (Jukai no Shinden) "Forested Temple" - 3:51 18.星の声が聞こえる (Hoshi no Koe ga Kikoeru) "Listen to the Cries of the Planet" - 3:51 19.エアリスのテーマ (Earisu no Tēma) "Aeris's Theme" - 4:55 20.雪に閉ざされて (Yuki ni Tozasarete) "Buried in Snow" - 4:54 21.北の大空洞 (Kita no Daikūdō) "The North Cave" - 7:15 22.リユニオン (Riyunion) "Reunion" - 3:46 23.俺は誰だ (Ore wa... Dare da) "Who... Am I?" - 1:34 Disc 4 (68:56) 1.神羅軍総攻撃 (Shinra Gunsō Kōgeki) "Shinra's Full-Scale Assault" - 2:43 2.ウェポン襲来 (Wepon Shūrai) "Attack of the Weapon" - 2:46 3.空駆けるハイウィンド (Sora Kakeru Haiwindo) "The Highwind Takes To The Skies" - 3:46 4.深海に眠る秘密 (Shinkai ni Nemuru Himitsu) "Secret of Deep Sea" - 4:10 5.偏狭の村 (Henkyō no Mura) "Provincial Town" - 2:20 6.絶望の淵から (Zetsubō no Fuchi Kara) "From the Edge of Despair" - 4:30 7.山の向こうに (Yama no Mukō Ni) "Other Side of the Mountain" - 2:32 8.もっと急げ! (Motto Isoge!) "Hurry Up!" - 2:51 9.宇宙への夢 (Uchū e no Yume) "Launching a Dream into Space" - 3:10 10.秒読み開始 (Byōyomi Kaishi) "Countdown" - 0:49 11.心開けば (Kokoro Akeba) "Open Your Heart" - 2:57 12.魔晄キャノン発射～神羅爆発 (Makō Kyanon Hassha ~ Shinra Bakuhatsu) "Mako Cannon - The Destruction of Shinra" - 1:28 13.最期の日 (Saigo no Hi) "Judgment Day" - 3:54 14.完全なるジェノヴァ (Kanzen naru Jenova) "Jenova Absolute" - 3:56 15.神の誕生 (Kami no Tanjō) "Birth of a God" - 3:57 16.片翼の天使 (Katayoku no Tenshi) "One-Winged Angel" - 6:54 17.星の危機 (Hoshi no Kiki) "The Planet's Crisis" - 9:44 18.スタッフロール (Sutaffu Rōru) "Staff Roll" - 6:19 Limited Edition A limited edition of the Final Fantasy VII: Original Sound Track was also released. The set includes illustrated liner notes with several pictures of Uematsu's workspace and personal effects, various CG and battle shots from the game, and a discography, alongside several pages of text. See Also * Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII * ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- & Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- OST * ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack * ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST * ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack Category:Final Fantasy VII Soundtracks Final Fantasy 07a Category:Articles With Videos